


Small Gestures

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, of course Newt's gonna want to do something for his friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann doesn't want to be bothered, but Newt's determined to do something for his colleague's own birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> June 9th- Happy birthday, Hermann, you grumpy mathematician.

Newt put a finger to his lips in thought, humming a low 'hmm'. Unfortunately he was also staring at Gottlieb, watching the physicist scribble equations on the chalkboard.

“Newton, stop staring.” Gottlieb suddenly spoke.

Newt pouted. “Dude, I'm thinking. How'd you even know I was there anyway? You've got your back to me.”

“I could sense your gaze on me.”

“Okay, never mind that. I just... didn't think you were gonna come into work?”

“Why would you think that?”

“Because it's your birthday, dude.”

Gottlieb stopped writing and put the chalk down. “Newton, while I appreciate the reminder, it's nothing to make a fuss about.”

Newt gawked at him. “Are you even listening to yourself? It's your birthday! I thought you'd at least be more excited, but I guess I should of figured you'd just bury yourself in work.”

“It's fine. Just leave me in peace.”

Newt gave a long, drawn out sigh and stomped back over to his side of the lab. He sat back down at his desk and dove back into his thoughts. He knew Gottlieb would rather be busying himself with endless numbers that Newt would quickly lose track of. The physicist never showed much enthusiasm for today of all days. Newt wasn't going to forget about this so easily; he wouldn't forget about today, and Gottlieb- colleague and friend- deserved something special.

So yes, Newt wasn't going to give up this quick. He was going to do something for Gottlieb before the day was out.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't that Gottlieb had wanted to forget about it; he knew no matter what he did there was no avoiding it. To him, over the years it didn't seem much of a big deal to him. He remembered how Newt had jumped and danced around on his birthday, but for Gottlieb he merely shrugged his shoulders and continued working when it came around to his. At the very least... there were some who remembered. For that he was secretly thankful.

However, today it seemed that Newt wasn't going to let this go. Typical Newt. Gottlieb had requested his colleague to allow him some peace, but that probably wouldn't happen. Currently, the physicist was seated at his desk, glaring bleakly at some papers.

He ran a hand through his hair, letting himself be immersed into the stillness that came with blocking out the surroundings. It was the only tactic he found useful on dealing with Newt day in and day out.

Gottlieb didn't know how long he was looking over those papers, but at some point he felt a tap on his shoulder. He flinched, startled, but didn't look up. Instead he just scowled.

“Hey, Herms~”

“Newton,” He started, annoyance cutting low as a growl in his voice as he decided to look up. “I am not in the mood for-”

When he looked up, his words fell away. Newt was standing by his desk with a lopsided smile on his face, holding out a cake- it looked like it a strawberry cake- in his hands towards Gottlieb. There was writing on the chocolate frosting coating to top saying, 'Happy Birthday, Dr. Hermann Gottlieb'. The physicist blinked a few times and his expression softened, slowly looking up at Newt.

“What is this?” He asked.

“Are you serious?” The biologist replied with a laugh. “Dude, it's a cake. You know, little deserts you have specially made for days like today.”

“At least put it down before you drop it and make a mess all over the floor.”

Newt shrugged and set the cake down on Gottlieb's desk. Well, at least it wasn't something like a preserved Kaiju sample from one of his studies. “You think I'd just leave this be? No way, man. I decided to get you a cake whether you like it or not because you- someone brillant and awesome- deserve something for today! You know me; I have this day circled on my calender. And think of this as returning the favor, you know for the present you gave me for my birthday.”

Gottlieb wanted to roll his eyes at that last comment, but was honestly still thinking over the offering of cake. He may not care much, but when it was clear someone remembered, it made him feel better about it. Newt's efforts were certainly with good intention. Now that he thought about it, Newt always remembered today; he had ever since they started working together. He was one of the few that did remember.

“You... You didn't need to do this.” Gottlieb started.

Newt stared at him. “Oh no, don't you start-”

“Let me finish!” He snapped, but took a deep breath to calm himself. “You didn't need to, but I appreciate it. I don't expect people to remember, and I grew not to care much for it. I don't see it as anything special.” He glanced at the cake, then back to Newt. “But, I thank you.”

Newt beamed and he leaned down to embrace Gottlieb. “Happy birthday, Herms.” He whispered, so low and soft, but with sincerity.

Gottlieb froze, not used to the close contact, but eventually relaxed. He actually felt a bit better about all this now. “Yes, well... thank you, Newton.”

When Newt pulled away, he lightly clapped a hand on his colleague's shoulder. “Come on; Tendo's got something for you up in LOCCENT.”

“Do I have to?”

“Aw come on; we're all waiting for you!”

That got his attention, and whatever Newt was talking about, it somehow made him smile.

“Alright, so long as you don't try and make everyone break out into song.” Gottlieb said as he stood. Why there were others supposedly waiting for him he would not know, but he did appreciate the fact that Newt was trying to make things better. Leave it to the biologist to try and bring up his mood. As always, he never forgot.

Sometimes all Gottlieb needed on today was a little reminder.


End file.
